


I'm Bored

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean scooched a little closer, brushing his nose against Castiel's. "I think I know what I wanna do know," he told Castiel, who raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"And what might that be?" he inquired.</p><p>"Kiss you more," Dean responded, leaning in to continue the kiss, picking it up from where it left off, letting it deepen slowly as his own lips parted, and Castiel's tongue slipped inside with a soft noise of happiness as he did so. Castiel brought a hand up, cupping the side of Dean's face, stroking a thumb over his cheekbone softly until Dean was pressing their bodies together with a little noise of contentment. The kiss sped up, the sheets being tossed away as Dean fumbled to straddle Cas, nipping at his lip, pulling away to glance down at his lips, now slick and swollen from kissing, and it only made Dean bubble with arousal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Day Fourteen was, '69,' and once again, i struggled greatly with this one, and the pace may be a bit fast so sorry bout that but it wasn't beta'd so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was a cool, Spring night, and Dean lay in bed, wide awake, still a little buzzed from his and Cas' earlier after dinner wine drinking. Even though they had had only a few glasses, each of them had had enough to feel a warmth spread through them, a little buzzing nudging the two.

"Cas?" Dean whispered, turning over in bed to find Castiel's back facing him. "You awake?" he questioned a little louder this time. He heard Castiel sigh, then watched him awkwardly roll onto his side.

"I thought you would never ask," he replied, giving Dean a smug look. Dean gave Castiel an amused one, and Castiel chuckled, scooting closer to Dean.

"You always have a hard time falling asleep after you drink wine," Castiel murmured, searching Dean's face. Dean grinned, because even though they had only been married one year, Castiel seemed to know every little piece of Dean there was.

"'M bored," Dean mumbled, snuggling up next to Castiel. 

"Well, what do you wanna do, then?" Castiel asked quietly, stroking his hand through Dean's hair. Dean closed his eyes, and thought over it. It was late at night, so it wasn't as if they could do much outside.

"I dunno," he responded softly, still thinking it over in the back of his head. "What do you feel like doing?"

"I don't know, depends on what you wanna do," Castiel replied, kissing Dean's forehead. Dean huffed a breath, and Castiel nuzzled his head into Dean. "Still thinking?" he inquired. Dean grinned, glancing down at Cas' lips.

"I think I'd like to kiss you," Dean murmured, leaning in towards Castiel.

"I think I'd like to kiss you too," Castiel replied with a soft smile, leaning in to kiss Dean.

The kiss was soft, warm to contrast the breeze that snuck through the cracked window. It was slow and simple, a normal occurrence between the two. It lasted a little bit longer, however, it became a lingering kiss that neither quite wanted to pull away from, but all the same did, so that they were looking at each other with softly grinning faces. 

Dean scooched a little closer, brushing his nose against Castiel's. "I think I know what I wanna do know," he told Castiel, who raised his eyebrows.

"And what might that be?" he inquired.

"Kiss you more," Dean responded, leaning in to continue the kiss, picking it up from where it left off, letting it deepen slowly as his own lips parted, and Castiel's tongue slipped inside with a soft noise of happiness as he did so. Castiel brought a hand up, cupping the side of Dean's face, stroking a thumb over his cheekbone softly until Dean was pressing their bodies together with a little noise of contentment. The kiss sped up, the sheets being tossed away as Dean fumbled to straddle Cas, nipping at his lip, pulling away to glance down at his lips, now slick and swollen from kissing, and it only made Dean bubble with arousal.

Dean gave Cas a look, a look that the two knew as, 'I really need you naked right now,' and Castiel watched Dean throw his shirt aside, moving back towards Castiel to nip at his jaw, his breath sending tingles down Cas' spine. Castiel's hands slid to the back of Dean's neck, smoothing down his back, and pulling him closer. 

As Dean slid down Castiel, his sucked bruises into his neck, kissing and licking to find reddening marks in his wake. He slid his fingers up Castiel's shirt, lifting at the hem until Castiel was taking his own shirt off, and Dean was smoothing his hands over Cas' skin, moving his mouth down from his neck to his nipples where he flicked his tongue over one sensitive one, and Castiel was muffling a moan, bucking his hips up into Dean, who felt Cas' hardening cock beneath his boxers.

Dean swirled his tongue, biting, and sucking hard until Cas was moaning loudly, and Dean was moving onto the next one, teasing it, and pulling away slowly. Looking down at Cas, whose hair was already mussed, pupils darkened with pleasure, Dean could feel his own dick growing hard as he grinned, licking his lips. "I'm not bored anymore," he said smugly, then rocked his hips down onto Cas', and Cas let out a breathy sigh. 

Dean shimmied further down Castiel, kicking even more sheets away as he hooked two fingers in Cas' boxers, sliding them down so Castiel could kick them off. Knowing Castiel's sensitive areas, Dean licked and bit down on the peaks of Castiel's hipbones, biting gently at first, then hard enough to make Castiel yelp quietly.

It was then that Dean sat back on his heels, admiring Castiel in front of him, chest rising and falling faster than usual, cheeks and chest tinted pink, and cock heavy against his stomach, begging to be touched. Dean, of course, did so, giving one gentle stroke that had Castiel biting his lip with a soft noise, looking up at Dean expectantly.

Dean gave a few more strokes, coaxing beads of precome out, listening to Cas' breathy pants beneath him. Castiel didn't have to say anything before Dean was relenting to what he knew Castiel silently wanted. He knelt down, slowly licking a stripe on the underside of Cas' cock before taking the head of it in his mouth, suckling gently so that Cas was bringing his hands down to Dean's head, fingers gripping the too-short hairs there.

And then when Dean gave Cas a look, when he gave him those wide eyes as he slipped further down onto his dick, Castiel was struck with a marvelous idea. "Dean," he panted. "Dean, turn around," Castiel ordered. Dean furrowed his eyebrows, pulling off Cas' dick with a wet pop.

"What the hell do you mean?" Dean questioned. Castiel let out an aggravated huff of air, then pulled Dean up so he was straddling Castiel.

"Good, now turn around," he said, and Dean gave him a skeptical look, but did as told so that his ass was facing Castiel. "Okay, now keep up the blowjob," Castiel explained, and Dean looked over his shoulder at Cas who just raised his eyebrows. "Trust me, I'm gonna make this good," he promised, and Dean paused, but leaned back over, slipping back onto Cas' dick.

Right as he did so, Castiel grabbed Dean's hips, pulled them back, and bit his lip with a little smirk. Dean, before he could think, was met with a hot tongue at his rim, a gentle hand smoothing itself over his side. A chain reaction was set off once Dean moaned around Castiel's cock, and the vibrations shot straight through Cas, eliciting a moan that reverberated from his tongue, and Dean swore that Cas' tongue was heaven in that moment.

It took a minute before Dean remembered that he was actually supposed to be doing something with his mouth instead of just laying on top of Cas, relishing in the pleasure Castiel was giving him. So Dean gave back, propping himself up on one elbow, using his other hand to give the base of Castiel's dick a squeeze that had more vibrations from Castiel's tongue shooting through him. He circled his tongue over the head of Castiel's cock, dipping it in the slit to taste salty precome. As Castiel's tongue slowly made the same movements, Dean couldn't help but let his eyes flutter shut, and his ass grind backwards, silently asking for more.

In response, Castiel did the same, thrusting his hips upwards lightly, encouraging Dean to take more. Dean did so slowly, planting his hands on either of Castiel's thighs, digging his nails in to keep him still as he sank down until Cas' cock was bumping the back of his throat.

Castiel let out a groan, already feeling himself close, purely at the position, the situation, and Dean's fucking mouth that was just so perfect around him. And Castiel soon realized that Dean was moving his hips, his cock rubbing against Cas' chest, leaking precome, and if that did not turn him on more he wasn't sure what would. He couldn't get his tongue in much further than it was already, but Castiel could tell that Dean wanted it deeper just by listening to the sounds he was making, the desperate movements of his hips, cock grinding down onto Castiel in messy, circular movements.

Castiel brought a hand up, spreading Dean’s cheeks even wider, trying to get a better angle, trying to fuck his tongue in and out as hard as he could, as his hips couldn’t hold themselves back anymore, and thrusted lightly upwards in time with the movements of his tongue.

Then, Dean encouraged Castiel to thrust harder, sucking hard, and bobbing his head until Castiel began thrusting more erratically and desperately. Dean had Castiel panting, so close to the edge, needing just the slightest push to go over it. Dean could tell, so he gave it all he had, nimbly pushing his fingers back, smoothing over his balls and perineum, stroking over the sensitive area that he knew would push Castiel over the edge.

And after a moment or so of that, Castiel was coming down Dean's throat with a loud moan, trying his best not to take his tongue away from Dean as he relished in the pleasure that flooded him. 

Dean swallowed it all, suckling every last drop until it was gone, and he was pulling away panting. "This has been one of your better ideas," Dean breathed out, his head turned around to find Cas still working away, pausing once to speak.

"I know," he replied with a smug smile, and Dean just rolled his eyes, waiting until Cas' tongue returned. When it did, Dean kept up a steady rhythm of grinding his cock down onto Cas, then rolling his hips backwards onto Castiel's tongue that was working furiously. His hands slid up Dean's back, and Dean cursed under his breath at the arousal inside of him beginning to crest.

His hips moved faster as he propped himself up on his hands, throwing his head back with a breathy sigh. He gave one last circular movement of his hips, let out a loud groan, and then the arousal crested and fell, leaving him panting Castiel's name, rolling off, and collapsing beside of him. "Christ, that was hot," Castiel commented, still breathing heavy. Dean crawled up next to Castiel, giving him a smirk, and a kiss.

"We should drink wine more often," Dean supposed breathlessly. Castiel snorted, pulling Dean closer.

"We should use that position more often," Castiel responded, and Dean chuckled.

It was needless to say that boring nights where neither man could sleep were a lot less boring now.

**Author's Note:**

> okey dokie then! tell me what you guys thought, i'm interested to hear every word!! and thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
